


No Other Choice

by Akaroku



Category: Radiata Stories
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Cross is a dang sociopath, Gen, Misogyny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaroku/pseuds/Akaroku
Summary: Ridley is still reeling from the discovery of Lord Nogueria's death and the implications of the spread of Algandars. Her world is further turned upside down when Cross reveals his intentions for marrying her.





	No Other Choice

It was long past sun down when Ridley finally made it back to the Castle. Though she had made it back to Radiata and parted ways with Genius ages ago, she instead found herself wandering aimlessly around the city for quite some time. Her mind was far too heavy with thoughts of Algandars, Lord Nogueira’s death, and the bloodied history between humans and non-humans. 

More so, it was clear that she was to play a much larger role in the coming events then she ever could have realized. What that role was, she wasn’t sure yet. But already she could feel the strings of fate pulling her, beckoning her back to the land she had only just returned from. Yet she hesitated to follow it’s call.

“There you are.” A familiarly pompous voice cut through the fog of her thoughts, halting her retreat to her room. She didn’t have the patience to deal with Cross right now, especially after he had chased off Jack earlier in the day. But ignoring him wasn’t an option, he would only hound her down until she gave him the attention he felt so entitled to. With a frustrated hum, Ridley closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself for the coming migraine.

“What is it Cross?” She turned around and was greeted by the displeased expression of her detested betrothed.

“Where have you been? Everyone was quite worried when you disappeared suddenly. From your own party no less.”

“It’s none of your concern. Now leave me alone, I’m tired and I’d like to retire for the night.” Ridley turned to resume her retreat to her bedroom, hoping in vain that Cross would just leave her alone. She was quickly stopped as Cross strode past her and made himself a barrier.

“Rather unbecoming of someone of your status, let alone your rank. You would do well to simply listen and do as you’re told.”

“You may have been a Captain longer than me, but you are in no way my superior Cross. Nor are you superior to me anywhere else. YOU would do well to accept that.” Ridley spat, not flinching even as Cross glared daggers into her.

“That oaf of a father of yours…” Cross changed the subject. “At the very least you could offer him an apology. The cad was near inconsolable when he couldn’t find you.”

A pang of guilt struck Ridley, softening her features just slightly. Though his overbearing had driven a wedge between them in recent years, she still felt bad for causing him any genuine and reasonable distress.

“I’ll apologize to him. But afterward I am going to bed, so if you’ll excuse me.” She brushed past the older knight, quietly sighing in relief when it seemed she would finally be able to escape his presence.

“I have to wonder though, how dear daddy would react to you gallivanting with disgraced former knights.” Ridley froze, anger welling up at Cross’ insinuations.

“What are you implying?” She tried to feign ignorance as she glanced back at Cross, though the attempt failed and the question came out as a strained hiss.

A look of smug satisfaction spread over Cross’ face. He idly twisted a few locks of silver hair around his fingers as he continued. “Are you really so spiteful of the arrangements he’s made for us, that you would deflower yourself on a lowly peasant?”

Heat flared across Ridley’s face as her mind was flooded with unbidden thoughts and complicated emotions. Cross seemed to take her reddened face and stunned silence as a confirmation of his suspicions.

“My, how scandalous.” The smug look on the man’s face cracked into a pompous grin. “Now whatever am I to do with ‘used goods’?”

“Enough!” Ridley snapped, her face now glowing red from mixed anger and embarrassment. “I didn’t leave to go see anyone and why I left is still none of your concern! Besides, if you feel the integrity of my honor has somehow been damaged, then perhaps you should just call off the betrothal between us.”

“Ah, well. To be fair, I could care less about how intact that little cherry of yours is. The only value I hold in you is within your genetics.” Cross shrugged, focusing his gaze on the lock of hair he was fiddling with and continuing on as if he were explaining something obvious to a child. “It’s a shame how your family only allows those of direct blood to carry the Silverlake name. Truly regrettable actually. To be reduced to an outlier of another family, not even to have my name properly recorded in the family pedigree.”

“What on earth are you talking about?” Ridley grew uneasy, taking a few steps back as another grin cut across the man’s face.

“But the children you would provide me.” Cross continued, a manic glint shining in his eyes. “Children born of my superior stock and carrying the name of the most prominent family in Radiata. Children that I will sculpt to my ideals. Children to use as leverage for further social climbing. If I play my cards right, I should see at least one of them married off to a member of the royal family.”

One of Ridley’s hands shot up to her mouth, physically suppressing the gasp of horror that tried to escape. She shook her head as she felt a rush of nausea wash over her. The thought of being used for such means, the thought of bearing children only for them to be used as tools, made her sick.

“You’re psychotic. There isn’t a chance I’ll marry you now if these really are your intentions.”

“My dear sweet angel.” Cross patronizingly cooed, his gleeful gaze becoming coldly serious as he fixated on Ridley. “You simply don’t have a choice on the matter.”

Ridley didn’t care how undignified and childish she looked as she ran away. All she wanted was to be away from Cross, away from the reality that she would one day have to marry such a sociopath of a man. When she reached her room, she promptly locked it behind her, waiting for any signs that she was being followed as she huffed for breath.

With a frustrated cry she buried her face in her hands, fingers rubbing against her forehead and cheeks in an attempt to calm her nerves and fight off a growing headache. When she lowered her hands she tried to blink away the tears that had accumulated without her realizing, only for them to drop anyway and slowly run down her cheeks. She thought back to the events of earlier in the day and once again felt the beckoning pull towards the elven city.

She started her day not knowing what destiny had prescribed to her and in less than half a day she was ready to toss aside any uncertainty and heed its call.


End file.
